


Whatever Turns You On

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Polyamory - Chyna/Shawn/Triple H [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Polyamory fill for a request.Blushy!Reader makes her lover smug.





	Whatever Turns You On

\- It starts as friendship  
\- Light  
\- Easy  
\- Warm  
\- You were always close with Chyna  
\- She’s been there when you trained  
\- Now though she had introduced you to ‘My Boys’  
\- Shawn Michaels  
\- Total flirt  
\- Total sweetheart  
\- Triple H  
\- Confident  
\- Warm  
\- Possessive of his people  
\- All of you  
\- Even you  
\- The ‘friend’  
\- Slowly though  
\- Slowly you became more  
\- You fell into a relationship  
\- At first it was just you and Chyna  
\- She’d flirt   
\- Kiss your cheek  
\- Smirk when you blushed  
\- As time passes  
\- You start to fall for Shawn  
\- His loud snark  
\- His gentle smile  
\- His warm nature  
\- His incredible cockiness  
\- He loves to make you blush  
\- Tells crude jokes  
\- Reduces you to helpless laughter  
\- Triple H is the one you get shy around  
\- He’s muscular   
\- Tough  
\- Brave  
\- The first time you realize you love him  
\- He’s hurt  
\- Cracking terrible jokes  
\- He’s quiet when he sees he’s upset you  
\- Apologizes  
\- Kisses you sweetly  
\- You blush instantly  
\- He half-smiles  
\- Teases you softly  
\- You can’t help smiling in reply  
\- From then on it’s almost a game  
\- Who can make you blush the most  
\- Chyna always wins  
\- She’s known you so long  
\- She knows exactly how to fluster you  
\- She knows exactly what makes you blush  
\- They are sweet with you though  
\- Warm  
\- Caring  
\- Chyna is possessive in the locker room  
\- Refuses to let the other women close to you  
\- You love her for it  
\- You love the boys too  
\- They protect you in public  
\- You’ve always been the ‘Miss Elizabeth’  
\- Soft-spoken  
\- A little shy  
\- Still one of the ‘pack’  
\- Still theirs  
\- Just sweetly shy  
\- And loving  
\- And always there


End file.
